


A Pain Never Forgotten (Part Three)

by Eyeball In Tea (SolveMyMystery)



Series: A Pain Never Forgotten [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Blood, Blood Test, Child Abandonment, Childhood, Children, F/M, Family, Love, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Past, TJ - Freeform, TJ DiNozzo, Team as Family, Tim Jethro DiNozzo, Torture, Video Link, Well deserved slap, kidnap, lonely, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveMyMystery/pseuds/Eyeball%20In%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Three - How will the team cope now that Kelly is missing? As Tony struggles to accept his new parenting responsibilities that Kelly is missing. Will the team find her before he reaches braking point? And how will Gibbs cope losing his little girl all over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony couldn't sleep, he didn't want to sleep, he just wanted to find Kelly, sleeping was just wasting time. He lay in bed looking over where Kelly usually slept, he saw his little boys head resting on her pillow. The little boy who had changed everything! The little boy he never knew he could love so much! The little boy he never wanted! _Now ... He didn't know how he could EVER think that._ He couldn't leave him, he was everything to him. He wanted to keep an eye on him all the time, he wanted him in his arms so no one could ever take him away.

 

 

 

Gibbs had told him to go home ... someone needed to look after TJ. Gibbs was going to ask Abby but they needed her to stay in the lab to process fingerprints found in Kelly's home. Tony didn't want to stay at home he wanted to help. Gibbs wasn't sure he was in the right state of mind, he didn't think any of them where, but he didn't want anyone else to take the case if anyone could find Kelly they would.

 

 

 

McGee sat on his computer browsing CCTV he saw Kelly bundled into a car outside of her home, he could see that she had put up a fight. She had a bruised face and was struggling in the arms of her captor. They had searched the number plates of the car, stolen obviously _that would be too easy!_ As he tracked the car on the range of camera's throughout the city he hit a blind spot and was never able to pick it up again. He continued looking as he heard his email beep, he pulled it up and his heart sunk, _same as before_. A video link.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly stood there with her wrists tied above her head stretching her arms to full length and her bare feet on the cold woodern floor. They'd taken off her sandals and T shirt, leaving her just in her shorts and sports bra, she was planning to take TJ to the park since it was a sunny day.  She forced herself to look up the pain burning through her face and neck. She could feel that it was swollen and it felt tender she recalled as her captor swiped his fist across and crashed it into her face knocking her to the floor and making her blackout. As she finally managed to pull her head up she saw a camcorder pointed at her, it's red light flickering. It was the same as when Gibbs had been caught in England she knew that they were streaming this on the Internet.

 

 

 

McGee brought the live video feed up on screen it hurt to look at it, and he knew the rest of the team wouldn't want to, but they had to it was evidence and the strongest thing they had so far to find Kelly.

 

 

 

Kelly looked around to absorb her surroundings they seemed strangely familiar. It looked like she was inside a house, it felt warm and she could see a winding staircase outside the room she was being held in. On the walls hung family pictures, she didn't know the family but they looked happy, a man, woman, a boy who looked about 15, one who looked about 9 and a girl who looked around 6 years old. Their family portrait looked over Kelly, their smiling faces shining from within the frames. She saw in another picture a man in a navy uniform hugging his two boys. _Why here? Could there be a link?_ She had faith in her family but she was beginning to wonder if she would see TJ again, he couldn't grow up without her. Her shoulders were burning and tired but there was nothing she could do. She heard a commotion from the other room and stomping on the staircase, she could hear a woman's frantic muffled screams. Kelly tried to pull herself free as she saw the family in the pictures been dragged down the stairs arms and legs tied together, they where dragged into the same room as Kelly and thrown on the floor. Kelly could see the horror in the mother’s eyes as she feared for her life and the safety of her children. The father of the family did not appear with the rest of his family, maybe he's out and will find us Kelly thought to herself.

 

 

 

One of the men Kelly recognised stalked over the scared family and started to threaten them. The man had long black greasy hair that had random stands of grey straggling out of an untidy ponytail, his skin was tanned but it was dark and grubby like he hadn't had a bath in months, his teeth a rotten yellow colour with a faint smell of tobacco and whiskey on his breath. Kelly saw the familiar swallow tattoos on his hands, he worked with the men she had killed only a couple of years before.

 

 

 

"Don't speak to her!" He spat to the family pointing at Kelly "Don't even speak to each other or I'll kill you" he continued pointing a gun at them.

 

He turned and walked over to Kelly "Hello my lovely" he smirked brushing a strand of hair out of Kelly's face, she quickly moved her head out of his touch. He just smirked at her.

 

"Damn! Your signature move, is now just predictable and boring!" Kelly joked sarcastically about the camcorder pointed in her face.

 

"It just so we can show your family your true colours. We need you back with us now it's been too long." he laughed his foul breath filling her nostrils.

 

"A lifetime of not seeing you still wouldn't be long enough" Kelly retorted.

 

He grabbed her face squeezing her cheeks, Kelly groaned in pain as he touched her bruised skin "Still as much attitude as ever, I see. Just how we made you! and don't moan ... you know that's what I like"

 

Kelly closed her eyes thinking back to how stupid she'd been "I'm not that person anymore, and I am not part of your stupid games anymore!"

 

"But see lovely, you are! We needed you as revenge, Gibbs sent one of our guys away, he needed to pay!  So when we saw you and your mother on your own we had to do something, when we saw that you had survived the crash without hardly any injuries we had the brainwave, you would kill Gibbs for us!" He laughed pacing round the room

 

"You're sick" Kelly spat

 

"No, it would of been simple for us to kill Gibbs, it would be much worse to be killed by your own little girl and he wouldn't send you to jail. We raised you as a killer, a fighter, we knew you could of done it, you'd killed many before. You forgot about your old life and made one with us. We made you forget your perfect little family. But when you met them again you got to know them, felt sorry for them, you forgot what we told you and believed their version of events, that's not what we wanted and now you've gotta pay!" He said slapping Kelly across the face to the family's horror who were shuddering on the room's floor.

 

"Let the family go" Kelly called

 

"You're so noble, just like your father" he walked up the camera and spoke into the lens "there is one difference between you both, you are ... Well let me spell it out for you" he turned to walk back over to Kelly who stood there helpless, he pulled the knife from his belt and traced the cold metal across Kelly's collar bone down over her sports bra to her disgust, he pulled it off and placed the sharp edge of the blade on her stomach he pressed it in lightly making it draw blood, he began to drag it down making Kelly scream out in pain she closed her now watering eyes. When he had finished Kelly looked down to see her skin had been cut into a 'w' on the right side of her torso drops of blood running down her stomach to her shorts.

 

The man looked in Kelly's eyes "I'll finish the word later I'll leave you and your new friends guessing what it could be"


	3. Chapter 3

McGee sat watching the screen in horror sharing the fear that he knew the family must be feeling. He wanted to find Kelly, he couldn't let this man hurt her anymore. He knew that at first Kelly was not at aware of the added microphone until the unidentified man spoke towards the lens. He could tell that Kelly was upset knowing that her family were seeing her in this state. He informed Gibbs of the latest development and what he saw the mysterious man doing to his daughter.

 

"So are you any closer to finding her McGee?" Gibbs shouted.

 

"Erm ... Erm ... No, I'm tracing the video feed but it's just bouncing from country to country, I doubt we will be able to locate it" McGee stuttered.

 

"Then stop bothering me with the gory details and find her". He slammed his fist on the table making McGee jump. "I don’t want to know what he’s doing! I want to stop him! Get Tony in here he might bring some help, he's had time to sort his head out"

 

"Erm ... What about TJ?" McGee quizzed.

 

"I don't know ... bring him here I want to see him" Gibbs said rubbing his forehead out of frustration.

 

 

 

McGee grabbed his mobile and called Tony. It continued to ring but finally went to voicemail he decided to leave him a message so Tony knew that it was nothing bad and he had no need to worry.

 

 

 

"Hey Tony, it's only McGee, Gibbs was wondering if you would be able to come into work I'm sorry but we aren't getting anywhere in this case and we need all hands on deck. I think it would also be good when we find her that you are there. She's not looking good and she will really need your support and don't worry Gibbs want's you to bring TJ to the base. I’ll come and pick you both up or call me if you want to make your own way here. Bye"

 

 

 

He waited 10 minutes but Tony didn't call back, McGee decided to just drive round to Kelly's apartment anyway even though he hadn't been back there since Kelly had being missing. He thought it would be best to talk to Tony face to face and help him pack TJ's stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly looked around at the family that sat on the floor, their tear stained faces flooding guilt onto her. She didn't know where to start, but she knew she had to say something.

"I'm so sorry that this has happened to you and your family". They didn't say anything to her, they just looked at her their eyes wide with fear.

 

"I promise that your family will not be hurt if you do what I say. This WILL be over soon, I have people looking for me" They continued to just stare at her.

"Is this your home?" The mother nodded so Kelly decided to continue.

"Do you know Jethro Gibbs?" The mother shook her head.

"I just can't see why they would pick this house, it makes no sense, it looks familiar but I can't think of the gang having any links to this house" She mumbled to herself. Kelly continued trying to talk to the family, but they refused out of fear.

 

 

 

Kelly wondered when the team would find her or if they ever would. It felt like she had being tied up for hours. She began to think about the team Ziva, she's so beautiful with such a tragic past, Abby, Kelly missed her positive attitude and the confidence she placed in herself and the team, McGee, what could she say about him, Kelly loved him so much he was everything to her he looked out for her and cared for her like she was his own sister and he was always there when she needed help and support, Gibbs, well what can you say about your own father Kelly never thought she'd have the chance to see him again and now that she has he's everything that she remembered strong minded, determined and honourable everything that Kelly came to value and he loved Kelly more then anything, she missed him, she just wanted him to find her, Tony well he had changed her life, Tony had matured and grown up a lot in the past year he was the perfect boyfriend romantic loving and he had given her the best thing ever her son. but he never understood her need to go back to work he just assumed she was a happy housewife because he saw how much she loved TJ. Kelly's thoughts continued to drift to TJ she would do anything to resume her role as a housewife now. She wanted to see TJ the little boy who had turned her life upside down before he was even born, looking after TJ rewarded Kelly everyday, she began to panic that she would never see him again, she didn't want him being raised without a mother, not like she was.

 

 

 

Kelly looked back at the frightened mum who had been thrown on the floor hugging and trying to comfort her poor little daughter who was still sobbing into her chest. Kelly knew they wouldn't reply but she felt like talking to them it might make them trust her and maybe calm them somewhat.

 

"I have a little boy, he's just over a year old. He's named Tim after my best friend" Kelly smiled to herself.

"He's just started to walk properly, so you take your eyes of him for a couple of seconds he's already in the draws and cupboards trying to pull things out"

 

 

The door opened again and Kelly could smell the stench of her captor.

 

"Don't worry we are watching them, your little brat is safe. Didn't think you'd be stupid enough to get knocked up, surprisingly after how you used to act!" he laughed. Once again slapping her across her tender face.

 

"TJ was the best thing that ever happened to me" She said hurt by his words.

 

"That's the thing, having children just makes you vulnerable because you'd do anything to protect them" he turned to the camera.

"Wouldn't you Leroy?!" He turned back to Kelly.

"It just contributes to your charm, did you guess the word yet?" he reached for the knife Kelly tried to kick but her ankles were fastened to the ground, as he once again traced the cold blade over her pale skin and began to carve the next letter into her beautiful white delicate skin. He smiled as he finished, seeing the tears in Kelly's eyes.

"To say you've had a kid, you still got a hot body though" as he rubbed his hands over her ribs up to her sports bra. Kelly spat in his face it was the only thing she could do, but as in instant reaction he grabbed Kelly's throat.

 

"Don't test me you bitch, you'll pay for that!" He pushed the knife back onto her skin and scratched the bloody blade down her skin. He was taking out his anger Kelly could feel the knife pushing deeper into her stomach. The pain making her want to throw up. He grabbed her face and looked directly into her eyes.

 

"You're nothing like I remember. You're weak!" he whispered full of hatred.

 

"I'm anything but" Kelly gasped, the blood dripping down from the word that now appeared on her once beautiful pale skin.

 

"Keep telling yourself that" he smirked.

 

"Let the family go!" She stated "They do not to be involved in your games, that's between me, you and Gibbs"

 

"They were just in our way, we needed this house. They are lucky to still be alive" the mum shrieked holding her young daughter to her chest.

 

"Just kill her, and set us free" the older of the two boys shouted although his voice cracked in fear. Kelly gasped fearing for her life and realising that she obviously didn't have the famalies trust and they wouldn't forgive her. His mum shot him a concerned look she then looked to her captor hoping she would not punish her son for his outburst.

 

"All in good time" the dirty man smiled to the boy.

 

Kelly panicked, she struggled in her restraints. She didn't want to die, but still this family didn't deserve to die.

 

"Please let the family go, let them live in their home in peace, they don't deserve this they haven't done anything wrong" Kelly pleaded.

 

"Their home?" The man laughed pulling one of their many picture frames off the wall and smashing it on the floor making the little girl jump.

 

The youngest of the two boys who Kelly assumed was about 9 jumped up

"Not my daddy" he cried as he ran towards the scattered glass on the floor.

 

"Noooo!" Kelly and the boys mother yelled in unison.

 

The boy continued running to the picture frame it all happened so quick Kelly saw the familiar glint in the mans eye as he took his aim.

 

 **Bang!** Due to the close range the blood splattered up the walls and it hit Kelly's torso and face, making her feel sick. This was all her fault.

 

Kelly could hear the woman's frantic screams as she protected her daughter, Kelly opened her blood covered eyes to see the little boy laid on the floor in a pool of blood his eyes still wide open.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs threw his file across the squad room in anger, making Ziva jump and fall back to earth. She had being in a trance by what she had just seen on the plasma screen. It was killing them all to watch the video feed it made them all feel so helpless, but that’s all they could do. _Why couldn't they find her? Why where there no clues?_

 

"This is serious, and we are no closer to finding the bastard! How is it we have no idea where they are?" He shouted his face becoming more red. "And where the hell is McGee?" He demanded.

 

"He's gone to go get Tony like you asked" Ziva replied worried that her leader was losing his cool.

 

"Get them both here now!"

 

 

 

McGee was nearly at Kelly's apartment block now. Tony still hadn't called him. He hoped he was okay, it was a while since Tony had taken a hit like this and even after all this time he was still adjusting to life with TJ he'd never being alone with him for so long before without Kelly around. He parked on the street and headed up to the apartment, he saw the bathroom light on from outside so he knew Tony was home. He knocked on the door and waited … no reply. He could hear the buzz of the TV so he knew he was home and was just ignoring him. He banged on the door harder.

 

"Tony! I know your home! Open up! I tried calling you!"

 

McGee put his ear against the door to see if Tony was getting up.

 

"Come on Tony! It's nothing bad. We just need you Kelly needs you, and we need TJ".

 

"Uncle Tim" he heard TJ shout.

 

"TJ, get your Daddy" McGee asked.

 

"Daddy, No!" TJ shouted back.

 

"What TJ?" McGee asked panicked.

 

McGee tried to open the door but it was locked, he pushed but it wouldn't budge.

 

"Open this door Tony!" McGee yelled.

 

"Can I help you?" An older African American women asked appearing in the hallway making McGee jump. "We've had reports of your shouting and I could hear you from downstairs, Can I help?"

 

McGee looked and saw a bunch of keys hung on her pants and a name tag on her blouse.

 

"Hi, I'm special agent McGee and I need to get into this apartment" he said flashing her his badge.

 

"Ain't you a little too young and cute to be an agent" she laughed reaching for her keys. She opened the door for him, he thanked her as she turned to walk back down the hall. He looked around the living room to see toys all over the floor with the TV buzzing in the background. He turned to see a smiling TJ playing in his pen. McGee scooped him up and kissed his forehead.

 

"Where's your daddy?" McGee quizzed

 

"Daddy no" TJ mumbled.

 

McGee continued looking through all the apartments rooms, he saw that there were dirty plates in the kitchen sink and the oven was still warm, but didn't see any sign of Tony. McGee started to panic, where was he?

 

McGee walked into Kelly's bedroom to see the wardrobe door open with Tony's socks and pants scattered on the floor. All of Tony's clothes had gone, he must have been in a rush things were all over the place. He closed the wardrobe door and sat on the bed unable to take in what he just saw.

 

He'd left! What? He couldn't have McGee thought to himself ... he’d left TJ!

 

 

 

In panic McGee tried to call Tony, although it would continue to ring but Tony would never pick up. McGee decided to send a text because he knew that Tony's phone was on and that he would at least see it.

 

 

 

_‘I'm at your apartment, how could you leave? How could you leave TJ? He could of gotten hurt! What about Kelly?’_

 

 

 

McGee placed TJ back in his pen as he fell on the sofa trying to take in what was happening and come up with a plan. What could he do with TJ? What should he tell the team?.

 

His phone started vibrating ... It was Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

 "How could you Tony" McGee said anger burning up inside him, he had never hated Tony as much as he did at this moment in time.

 

 _"I'm sorry I had to go"_ he replied weakly.

 

"No, you can't, we need you, Kelly needs you and TJ, how could you leave him?"

 

_"I got your voicemail, I knew you would come over if I didn't reply and you'd find TJ he was alone for like 20 minutes"_

 

"Anything could have happened to him!!" McGee yelled.

 

 _“he’s fine though isn’t he!”_ Tony snapped

 

"Why are you doing this? What about your job? What about Kelly when she gets home?" McGee asked.

 

_"I need to be alone!"_

 

"You can't do this". 

 

 _"This? ... This? I never wanted this! I never wanted a partner or a kid! It just gives you more to lose!"_ Tony shouted.

 

"But they give you so much, you can't abandon Kelly she was the one who gave you TJ without her you would be nothing"

 

_"I know, but I'm scared she won't come home! It was just a split second decision, I need time to think"_

 

"We all need that, but time isn't on our side. Big surprise Tony we're ALL scared! and I know she will because i'll make sure of it but what if Kelly didn't come home you was planning to leave TJ an orphan?"

 

... Tony had put the phone down.

 

 

 

McGee was so angry he was still the same old shallow Tony! He left TJ, he'd left everyone!

 

He changed TJ and packed some of his clothes he grabbed the hippo that Abby had given TJ the first time she'd seen him. He still loved it to this day. As he was leaving he saw Kelly's set of apartment keys he picked them up and popped them into his pocket in case he had to come back for anything. McGee had just finished fastening him into the car.

 

"Uncle Tim"

 

"Yeah" McGee smiled at him rubbing his sticky up brown hair. TJ could talk really well for his age, and he always was a chatty and enthusiastic child. _Just like Tony eh!_

 

"Where's mummy?" TJ said. McGee fell back against the car as his eyes filled up, he had no idea what to say. Was it even his place to say? He got in the car and decided to change the subject hoping that he would forget.

 

"You excited to see your granddad?"

 

"Granddad yeah!" TJ screamed clapping his hands. McGee couldn't help but smile, he never wanted to see TJ hurt he was just so pure and innocent he didn't deserve these things that were happening to him and his parents.

 

 

 

McGee was that lost in his thoughts it wasn't before long that they were back at the NCIS base. He scooped up TJ and made his way to the bullpen. Ziva rushed straight to him shaking her head and she took TJ off of him. McGee panicked something had happened. He glanced over to see Gibbs looking mad.

 

"Someone has been shot, assumed dead" Ziva informed McGee. He felt his knees go weak as his eyes widen.

 

"Not Kelly, the youngest boy"

 

McGee felt a little relieved but it still wasn't good. He looked at the screen and saw the state of his best friend, covered in what he could assume was the boys blood splatter and her tiny body that had now been defaced and scarred with the word 'weak'.

 

 

"I'll take TJ to Abby so he doens't see the screen. She won't mind, Where's Tony?" Ziva questioned

 

"He's not coming" McGee replied. Why did he lie for him? In the hope he would come back?

 

McGee didn’t want to approach Gibbs he looked too angry, but they had to find Kelly.


	7. Chapter 7

  _ **Not my daddy! Not my daddy!** _

 

The words rung in Kelly's ears, making her mind swirl. The words haunted her and she couldn't get them out of her head.

 

"Not my daddy" she whispered aloud and then it hit her.

 

She knew why everything was so familiar and why those words wouldn't leave her, she had said them herself … here in this very room.

 

She closed her eyes and cast back to before she was taken. This was the first time she had done this in years. When she was taken her thought patterns had changed. She never thought of the past and had mostly managed to black out all her past memories. That's what her guardians wanted her to do. So she never remembered the good things about her mother and father. This felt strange for Kelly like she was an amnesia patient who was gaining back her memory. Her father upstairs packing last minute things into his backpack. She sat cuddled up to her mother on the sofa who looked as beautiful with her flawless snow white skin which Kelly had inherited. They were watching TV even though she could tell her mother's mind was somewhere else, she wasn't sure why. There was a knock at the door as two fellow marines stood at the door in full uniform, her mother welcomed them in. Her father came down the stairs and kissed her mother on the cheek.

 

"I'll miss you" he smiled to her.

 

"Right, we have to go now, Gibbs" one of the marines announced turning back towards the door.

 

Gibbs looked to his saddened daughter who still sat on the sofa, the marine picked up Gibbs' stuff and began to take it to the car.

 

The young girl jumped up running and grabbed the bag handles trying to pull the solider back into the house "not my daddy!"

 

Gibbs picked her up and prized her hands away from the bag. "I'll be home before you know it" he kissed her on the forehead.

 

"Please don't go, something bad is going to happen"

 

"You'll be safe" Gibbs smiled to his only daughter. "I love you both" he turned an headed out of the house.

 

 

 

Kelly's eyes opened as she scanned the room, this is the room she was sat in, this was her house before she was taken away. It all fit into place, this is why they had brought her here. Just to hurt her. Tears sprung from her eyes as she thought back to that day, her beautiful mother.

 

 

 

She looked at the camera and began to scream.

 

"Dad, I'm here! I'm home. Before they took me away. The place you last saw mum. I'm here! Please find me!"

 

The door swung open, the dirty man walked in a cigarette hanging from his mouth, he walked over to Kelly just stepping over the boys body like it was a toy on the floor.

 

"I thought you were smarter then that Kelly, I expected your father to be here already. Is he losing his touch?" He said blowing smoke in her face.

 

Kelly coughed.

 

The man turned towards the camera "come alone Gibbs and this will all end today"


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs turned from the screen to see McGee and Ziva, his eyes filling up as he punched the table.

"I should have known! Get your gear we're going!" He ran into the lift with Ziva and McGee in tow. 

"I can't believe this! She's been under our nose the whole time!" Gibbs stormed.

"Well we know where she is now, and we'll bring her back safe" Ziva said, trying to get rid of the guilt Gibbs felt.

"But the boy, he didn't need to die" Gibbs snapped back. The lift opened and they left for the car. It was only a 35 minute drive away from the base. They entered the street that flashed memories through Gibbs' mind. This area was well known for housing navy families. It was a tight knit community especially when family members were being deployed, they would all be there for each other. Gibbs saw the house that he used to share with his family, he remembered leaving that day kissing his wife and daughter and then he turned to leave. That was the last time he saw Shannon alive and it still haunts him to this day.

He parked his car a couple of houses away from where his daughter was being held he ordered McGee and Ziva to go round the back of the house, but for the to just wait. He walked up the long drive to the front door. He would do anything now to be walking up to this door after a hard day at work and coming home to see his wife and daughter. _Would they have other kids by now?_

He had to keep his mind on what he was doing. He went to door and grabbed the handle he pulled out his gun and stretched it in front of him he stepped through the tiny gap he'd made in the door and crept in. As he walked in there was a door on his right, he could hear the girl sobbing. As he went to grab the handle the man appeared pointing a gun right back in him. Anger shot through Gibbs all he wanted to do was press the trigger, but he knew that would be too easy.

"Didn't think it would take you this long Gibbs" he laughed.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" 

"You've killed two of our men now, we don't take that lightly" he smirked.

"You killed my wife!" 

"An eye for an eye and all that! You've taken two we've taken one looks like it's only your daughter left" 

"This is not a game! I'd rather you kill me then kill her" Gibbs stated.

"I wouldn't think twice, put down your gun!" 

Gibbs looked into the foul mans eyes, his hands loosening slightly on his outstretched gun.

"I won't kill Kelly, it's you we want, put down the gun!"

"Show me she's still alive" Gibbs commanded.

The man smiled, and pushed the door opened to Gibbs' right, tears crept in the corner of Gibbs eyes as he saw his daughter smiling and crying at him through her bruised and swollen face and scarred stomach.

"Put down the gun!" The grubby man repeated.

"Dad, don't please" Kelly sobbed. She had never been so happy to see her dad, she couldn't believe that he had chosen to come alone. She knew that he was the most important thing to her but coming alone was stupid, she knew that they were both going to be killed. She couldn't let him put his gun down because they wouldn't stand a chance. 

"It's fine" Gibbs started to bend down slowly to the floor to place his gun down.

**Bang!**

"No!" Kelly screamed.

Gibbs looked up as the foul man fell lifelessly towards him, he put his arms up and grabbed him and laid him on the floor. He looked at the bullet hole in the wall that was just above his head. He picked his gun back up and looked at the doorway that was straight in front of him. He saw Ziva stood there her gun pointing straight out, to where the man once stood. Ziva walked to the body and kicked the gun from his hand.

"I don't think he's really going to get that" McGee said, as he examined the bullet wound in the back of the mans head. 

Gibbs turned to the room where Kelly was held, he ran in and threw his arms around his only daughter and she sobbed into his chest. As he let go Kelly groaned the pain in her arms was now burning. 

Ziva entered the room and went to check the boys pulse even though she knew it was too late. She walked over to the family and informed them who they where, and collecting information and calming them down. McGee was struggling to take in his best friends new look. Kelly's face was swollen with dark purple bruises down one side, her stomach dirty and bloody. McGee and Gibbs helped unlock Kelly's arms and ankles. Kelly cried as she brought her arms down to her side, she felt so weak and stiff as she hadn't moved in so long. When she was free McGee enclosed her in his arm and held her tight, he kissed her forehead. She was upset but he still had so much more to tell her, even though he didn't want to.


	9. Chapter 9

They made there way back to the cars. Kelly hugged into McGee in the back seat as he offered her his jacket to cover herself up. It didn't take long to get back to NCIS.

"I know Ducky wants to see you, he can check you over at the same time" Gibbs said as they reached the doors. Kelly could see people eyes burning into her as she walked through the reception at the base.

"Where's my son?" Kelly asked.

"He's with Abby, he's fine" McGee replied.

"Maybe you should wait a while, you don't look the same, you might scare him" Gibbs said, his words hurt Kelly but she knew it was true. 

They were all in the lift, Kelly walked into the squad room but turned straight back round.

"Where's Tony?" She asked, after expecting to see him at his desk, after he didn't come to the rescue. 

"He's at home, he was finding it tough" Gibbs said, which Kelly could understand until she saw McGee's red face and he was looking at the floor. 

"What is it McGee?" Kelly asked, knowing that he couldn't lie.

"Erm ... Er nothing" McGee stuttered.

"Just go see Ducky" Gibbs ordered.

 

 

Kelly made her way in the lift down to autopsy.

"Jimmy!" Kelly cried.

He turned with a smile on his face until he saw her, his face dropped.

"Sorry, I was just shocked to see you like that!" he stammered.

"It's okay Palmer, it's not as bad as it looks" she said hugging him. Ducky walked out of the office and saw Kelly.

"Kelly my dear" he called. She turned to him and his face mirrored that of Palmer's.

"It's not bad at all Ducky, I just need you guys to look me over, it's what my dad wants"

"No problem we can clean your face up and put some ice on it" Ducky smiled.

"Oh and this Ducky, it needs to be cleaned" Kelly said as she pulled off McGee's coat.

Ducky and jimmy gasped at the same time and froze to where they where stood, as they looked at her trim stomach scarred with the work 'weak'. 

"Come on guys, it's fine, I'm sure you two have seen worse in this job. At least I'm alive" Kelly joked.

"Lay on the table, we can wash and see if it needs stitching, Palmer can you clean her face and put some ice on it" Ducky commanded as Kelly laid her fragile body on the table.

 

After some time later with Kelly gasping in pain and a few swear words they had finished. She had only needed a few stitches her face felt much better after the ice and had decreased in size. Jimmy helped her to sit back up. 

"How did they do that to your stomach?" Ducky asked.

"Erm ... A knife" 

"Was it dirty? Was it used on any one else?" 

"I don't know I can't remember" Kelly replied sleepily. "Why?"

"We should do a blood test, in case anything was passed"

"Like what?" Kelly said alarmed.

"It's just as a precaution, something like HIV could of been passed due to the blade touching your skin and blood"

"Oh god no!" Kelly cried.

"It's just be safe, the blood test will look for everything, and there is medication if anything does come up" Ducky tried calming her down. As Ducky started to take the blood Kelly heard the elevator and the sound of stomping boots.

"Abby!" Kelly smiled.

"Hey!" She said in her excited fashion. "Gibbs told me you were back, he's just looking after TJ in the lab while I came to see you. He's been great. You look good compared to what Gibbs described. I was so worried about you though"

"Ah, it's okay. I hope TJ hasn't bothered you these past couple of days"

"No he was great" Abby replied.

"Can you just do a routine test on this blood sample please, Abby" Ducky requested. "Just test for everything, so we can see that Kelly is okay" 

"Of course, I'll do it right away" she turned and went back to the lift.

 

Kelly thanked Ducky and headed up back to the squad room. McGee smiled and handed Kelly a McDonalds bag.

"It's like you've read my mind!" Kelly laughed. She didn't realise how hungry she was till she smelt the food, she been held for just over a day without anything to eat or drink, she felt like rubbish really, but it was TJ that was keeping her strong. It only took her a couple of minutes before she'd finished to full meal.

"I'm going home now, I'm so tired" Kelly yawned.

"No you can't!" McGee jumped.

"What? Why?" Kelly said confused.

"You need to stay here" 

"Tell me why McGee, what's up?" She said raising her voice a little.

"Erm ... Well you don't have a car here do you? And we need to talk to the director" 

"Okay" she said reluctantly "I'll ask my dad to drive me later" she agreed, which appeared to make McGee more settled.

"Can I speak to you both now" director Vance called from the top of the stairs, he then turned to Kelly. "Welcome back, I'll speak to you after" Gibbs and McGee walked up the stairs and disappeared into Vance's office. Kelly knew not to worry it was just to find out what happened. Vance needed to know the story from all our point of views and what happened. Ziva had to be interviewed separately because she needed to give a full account of how she ended up shooting that monster.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly sat there waiting tapping her feet. She moved over to Tony's desk and looked at all his toys and gadgets that were spread all over it. She looked to a photo frame to see Tony, her and TJ at TJ's 1st Birthday Party, as she brushed her fingers over the photo she knew she wanted to see Tony. _Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Was McGee hiding something or just overwhelmed by the day?_ She picked up the office phone and called Tony, it went straight to voicemail. Kelly wanted to go back home, she wanted to see Tony. She really wanted to see TJ, but she knew she had to wait, she didn't want to scare him she didn't look herself at the moment. She continued to tap her feet but she couldn't wait any more, she needed to go home. She was getting more tired and she knew she was getting more moody. She looked over at the empty desks. Ziva was still with the families, no one was around. She went back to McGee's desk to have the rest of her soda and she saw her house keys with her key rings on it. She picked them up and put them in McGee's jacket that she was still wearing. She then went to her fathers desk and saw more pictures of herself and TJ. She continued looking around and found his car keys, she shouldn't but she couldn't help it.

She zipped up her coat and set on her way to the elevator. She climbed into Gibbs car and set off on her way home. She was never so glad to see her house before. She opened the door and smiled she saw TJ toys all packed in his pen. 

"Tony! ... You here?" She shouted.

She checked all the rooms but couldn't see him. She went into her bedroom and saw Tony's socks and pants all over the floor. 

"What?! I've been gone for a couple of days how could things get this messy" she laughed to herself.

She reached to the wardrobe so she could get changed and fell to her knee's. Tony's stuff was gone, he'd left! No wonder McGee didn't want her to come home. Kelly's investigator side came out she started searching through all of Tony's draws and cupboards. She found a couple of receipt's for a casino, but that was it. She knew he had been with a couple of college guys, but never thought he'd gone again, but there were lots of reciepts. That's all she had, and it couldn't hurt to try. She got changed into a simple black maxi dress and sandals to cover her body, she put a little bit of make up on to cover her bruises and got back in the car. She was using her phone for directions as it rang, she glanced down hoping it was Tony, but it was just McGee so she decided to ignored the call. She couldn't deal with a lecture right now. When she arrived saw that the casino had hotel rooms as well, this could be the place she thought.

 

She parked up Gibbs' car and walked in, she looked around and couldn't see him, not at the blackjack table or the poker table. She continued to search but no luck, she sat at one of the slot machines feeling tired letting it's lights illuminate her face.

"I thought he'd changed, but just like his father" she whispered to herself, then she thought every time Tony's dad left him he would go drinking. _Check the casino's bar_. She shot up and raced over the the bar area it wasn't overly busy just people smiling and having a good time. She saw some small tables for two and there he was at a table full of empty scotch glasses, she couldn't help but feel angry. She was feisty like her father and had his unpredictable temper. She stormed over to the table and knocked the glass out of his hand so it smashed on to the floor.

"Kelly, you're here!" He slurred.

"Why was you expecting me to be dead? Is that why you left me?" She raged.

"I was scared, worried, confused!"

"And you don't think I was" she stormed "You should of being at home looking after our son!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" 

"Sorry's not fucking good enough" she screamed pulling his face towards hers so she could look into his bloodshot eyes.

"Kelly" she heard McGee's voice faint in the distance. But her glare didn't flinch from Tony, she continued anyway with the gathering crowd that surrounded them.

"What if I had died, he would have been alone! He's your son for fuck sake" 

"I never wanted him anyway!" Tony slurred back. Kelly couldn't take it anymore as her hand slapped across his drunken face. Even though Tony was in shock he already regretted what he had said TJ had changed him, and he just got lost in the moment.

"I'm sorry Kelly you know I didn't mean that" 

"Your lucky I didn't kill you" she yelled as she felt someone pull her arm, it was McGee. 

"Come on Kelly" McGee whispered in her ear "Just leave him, your only going to get into trouble it's not worth it"

Tony had fallen on his knees and grabbed Kelly's hand "You know I didn't mean that, you and TJ have changed me I thought things were perfect. I never thought I'd lose you, and I just freaked out when I thought I had. I couldn't cope" 

Kelly couldn't stand to look at Tony but she couldn't leave him there with his now bruised face matching hers, she felt awful for hitting him.

"Go with McGee, you'll need somewhere to stay tonight and you'll need to be back at work tomorrow". She turned and pushed through the stunned crowd McGee close behind.

"How did you know I was here?" She snapped at him, adrenaline still flowing through her veins.

"Well I saw you weren't in the bull pen, I assumed you'd gone home I drove to your house but as I did I saw you getting into Gibbs' car so I followed you, I wanted to stop you but I couldn't find anywhere to park my car"

Kelly couldn't help but laugh. "I love you McGee, can you look after Tony tonight make sure he sobers up and he's ready for work tomorrow"

"Okay, I'll take him to mine now"

"Guess I better take back my dads car" Kelly said sounding nervous.


	11. Chapter 11

Kelly made her way back to the base, she ran to the lift and hoped her father would not be mad. The doors opened and there he was, just glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Dad" she said walking over to him. " I just wanted to go home and get changed"

"It's something I expect from a 16 year old not you"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to sort myself out so I could see TJ" she replied.

"He's back with Abby, you should go see him" he said.

Kelly felt little butterflies inside her stomach, she was so excited to see her son. She returned the car keys and made her way down to the lab, she couldn't hear the usual loud music instead she heard Abby putting on funny voices and TJ giggling his head of. She reached the door way and all she could do was smile, she thought she'd never see him again.

"Mum" he squealed.

"Hi lovely" Kelly smiled nearly crying. She scooped him up and just held him. She just couldn't get over how much she loved him! How could Tony not want him?

"Thank you so much Abby, I didn't realise you had been looking after him so much, I didn't realise Tony hadn't been here at all"

"It's okay, I loved looking after him. McGee said Tony wasn't coping well" her face then turned serious. 

"Do you want to take a seat on the office chair?" she asked pulling it round for Kelly. Kelly obliged and sat a smiling TJ on her lap.

"What's up Abby?"

"Your blood test came back"

Kelly had totally forgot all about this and she started to fill with worry. "And?"

"Well ... You were all clean, no illnesses or disease" Kelly gave a sigh of relief but she felt Abby had something else to say.

"But ... You're pregnant" she smiled.

But it was met by Kelly's horror "What? I can't be, I'm careful. I've still being having periods"

"Well sometimes some women still have periods while they are pregnant, they are just a lot lighter" Abby confirmed. "I think you should go to the hospital after the trauma you suffered these past couple of days. It good news isn't it?"

Kelly sat back, looking at TJ, he was enough to cope with and she wanted to go back to work, not stay at home forever. She still didn't know if she wanted things to continue with Tony after his behaviour could she be a single mother to two children.

"It's just Tony" Kelly confirmed. "Don't tell Gibbs" She pleaded. She stood up and left the lab, she just wanted to go home. 

She saw Gibbs still sat his desk, he smiled when he saw TJ. He stood up and was walking to grab TJ, but Kelly's arms clung to him. As kelly reached her free arm to hug her dad. TJ was in between them as Gibbs held on to them both.

"Can you take me home dad?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes. "Yeah of course, what's up?"

"Nothing why?"

"I know those eyes, you don't look happy, don't keep secrets from me"

"I'm fine, I just wanna go home"

 

Kelly put TJ down for bed as she climbed into the bath, the hot water stinging her cuts and stitches. She laid down splashing the water on herself. She looked at her damaged stomach, Ducky's stitches were perfect and he said that he had some cream that was designed to help the skin repair better to minimise the scarring. Her stomach did look a little bloated but she just thought that's because she'd eaten more junk food recently not a baby.

She got ready into her P.J's after the worst couple of days of her life, she climbed into bed for a well deserved rest. She still lay on her side of the bed, stroking where Tony would usually sleep. She pulled his pillow over to her, it still smelt like him. She fell asleep clutching it close to her body.

She dreamt of the days to come. She couldn't stand Tony at the moment, but she still loved him. She knew they couldn't live without each other, they completed each other. They both filled in the others weakness making them stronger then anything. She didn't want TJ to have to be split between spending time with her or Tony. She didn't want to be alone when this other baby was born, not like before.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" TJ called.

Kelly jumped up, and ran straight into his room checking it all to make sure no one was there, _she was paranoid!_

"What pumpkin?" She smiled.

"TJ awake" he giggled.

"Yeah I can see that" Kelly muttered sleepily still tired from her two day nightmare. She took him into the kitchen and sat him in his chair she glanced at the clock as she started to cut up some fruit for them to eat. _5.30 am Great!_ They sat in the kitchen as they shared the apples and orange segments. Kelly was so proud of TJ. He was the best thing she had ever done.

TJ continued babbling to himself. "Where Daddy?" TJ asked.

Kelly was saddened by the question but told the truth. "He's with Uncle Tim, because he's been naughty. Shall we go see them?"

TJ clapped and nodded even though Kelly was unsure if he had even fully understood the question. He was so big now, and was developing so rapidly. By the time they were fed, washed and dressed it was 6.30. That would be classed as early for some but she knew McGee would be awake, he usually got to the office at 7.15.

 

She knocked on the door holding a rather excited TJ. McGee came to the door already dressed and smiled at the pair. He grabbed TJ and hugged him as they wandered of in to the kitchen. Kelly made her way into McGee's living room to see a sad looking Tony folding up the blanket he'd used the night before. She sat next to him and held him tight.

"I'm so sorry Kelly"

"I know, but I really don't want to forgive you for what you said! It was awful!"

"I really am sorry. It was a stupid mistake. I didn't mean it. I'll never do anything like this again"

"We need to talk" Kelly started, by Tony grabbed her hand in panic.

"You can't leave me, you make me who I am and TJ I can't lose him"

Kelly smiled, she knew how much she meant to Tony. "No, it's not that"

"Okay, Well what is it?" Tony asked.

"Just hear me out then" she started "After yesterday, I had to take a blood test, Abby got the results and I was fine but she said I was pregnant. Only she knows"

Tony's face was that of shock but nothing like when she had told him about TJ. "Erm ... Erm okay. What shall we do?" _Thank god! A 'we' not a 'you' He had changed!_

"The right thing, Abby said I should go to the hospital after the cuts"

"What cuts?" He asked confused.

"A long story. When they had me, they cut my stomach calling me weak, but I'm fine, I just want to know if it's had any effect" Kelly said.

"Let's go now, I don't want to wait any longer, you should of gone as soon as you found out" Tony scolded.

"I had to find you" she smiled

He smiled back and kissed her lips softly "That's not a good enough reason" he laughed.

"Daddy!" TJ called as he came walking into the living room McGee holding one hand and some blueberry pancake in the other.

As Tony was playing with TJ Kelly explained to McGee that her and Tony had somewhere to go but that they would take TJ with them.

"Just tell my dad Tony won't be there this morning, but he'll be back this afternoon"

McGee sighed "Can't you call him, he's your dad!"

"Stop being silly, he's a teddy bear on the inside" she giggled.

McGee reluctantly agreed to the plan and they both set off in their cars in their separate ways.

 

Kelly reached the hospital and explained the situation to the nurse, they considered it to be a high risk case so they booked an appointment for her straight away. Kelly lay on the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to arrive she pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach Tony gasped from his chair where he sat bouncing TJ on his knee.

"I'm so sorry, I should of been there"

"Forget it" Kelly snapped back.

The nurse came into the office she smiled at them all but then her eyes shot down to Kelly's stomach and she winced.

"I'm so sorry for what happened" she said apologetically.

"It's not so bad, and it's due to heal well" Kelly smiled.

"Tell me at anytime if the scan is hurting the cuts or stitches"

"Okay"

The nurse placed the gel on her stomach and spread it around, it was a little painful but she didn't want the nurse to stop she just wanted to know what was happening. As she was searching around Kelly's stomach she turned to TJ and smiled.

"He's lovely" she beamed. "He's your double" she laughed pointing at Tony. Kelly looked at them both and couldn't believe her luck. She turned back to the screen and continued to search. Kelly was starting to panic.

"So you didn't know you was pregnant?" the nurse asked.

"No, I'd still had periods and stuff so I didn't expect to be that far gone. I'm just worried because I don't smoke or anything but I may have had wine and alcohol. So I'm scared i've caused harm".

"So there was no harm to the baby, but it's a good job you came in, but the news is you are further along then you think" she smiled.

"How far?" Kelly asked.

"Over 4 months" she smiled

"What!" Kelly and Tony called in unison.

"Did you have a big bump with your son?" The nurse inquired.

""Not at first, I had nothing for like six months. It seemed to swell all of sudden near the end, to the point where it was really big and painful"

"Yeah that happens to some women" she smiled. "We can't all be the same, I assume that's what will happen with this one" she turned the screen so Kelly and Tony could see the outline of their baby. Even though this was their second child this was the first time they had experienced this together. Tony grabbed Kelly's hand.

"I can even tell you the sex of the baby if you want" the nurse smiled.

Kelly didn't even look at Tony "Yes!" They both said at the same time.

Kelly turned to Tony and smiled. "I never found out with TJ, so I think we should this time"

"That's fine by me" he grinned. They both turned back to look at the nurse.

"Okay ... It's a girl!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ... So i've finally posted all I have written. I hope you enjoyed reading. 
> 
> Although I am typing up more ... but I'm not sure about posting it. Hope you loved the three parts! :D Thanks for making it to the end! :')

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three will be the last installment in the story ... I think! ;) I don't know if anyone actually wants me to continue!


End file.
